Captive
by Simply Bookworm
Summary: When Leo is captured by Slade- now calling himself Deathstroke- it's up to his brothers and the disbanded Teen Titans to save him! Is all really what it seems to be? Set immediately after season five of TMNT, and in the future of TT where the team is no longer a team.
1. Bored

Chapter 1: Bored

Leo sighed as he stared at the family picture next to Sensei's shrine. He was bored. Not the kind of bored that goes away when you do something you find entertaining, but the kind of boredom that cannot be cured. It was like an insatiable hunger, gnawing away at his brain, picking at what was left of his sanity until all that was left was one thought- with no villains left to fight, this city didn't need them anymore. Sure there were the Purple Dragons, but there were only so many times you can knock the same guy unconscious before it starts to get repetitive. And if there was one feeling Leo hated, it was feeling useless, unwanted.

Even when Sensei was still alive and their only concern was stopping the Kraang, he still hated feeling useless. Like when Raph's pet turtle, Spike, got into some mutagen and tried to kill his brothers, where was he? Playing tea party with a little girl. Granted, it was to get back a canister of mutagen before anyone else could become- as some would say- a monster, but still. He wasn't there when his brothers needed him, and he still suffers from self-blame when one of his brothers or their friends get hurt in any way, shape, or form.

Now, after Sensei's passing, he is even more protective of his brothers than before, if that is even possible. He was sure he wasn't the only one going stir crazy being cooped up in the lair like this. Which is why he made an executive decision for all of their mental health's, and took them out on a training run. Later he would look back in regret on this decision, and ask himself why they couldn't have just gone over to April's instead on traipsing about on the rooftops on what looked like was going to be a stormy night.

As they passed the now-empty TCRI building, Leo paused on the rooftop, making Raph almost bowl him over.

"What the shell, man? Give a turtle some warni-" Leo shushed Raph by holding up one finger and using the other to make a series of hand motions.

Donnie and Mikey, now on the rooftop with their siblings, flipped away from the shadows in the corner of the roof that Leo had motioned to, landing behind their older brothers without a sound. Leo swiftly drew his katata blades when he recognized the flash of moonlight on a blade.

A swift shadow leapt fluidly from the corner like a panther pouncing on it's long-awaited prey. All of the turtles jumped away, but the shadow picked a target and stuck to him- Leo. It was all Leonardo could do to keep even an inch away from the long blade even he had never seen the likes of before.

The sharp blade that looked to be slightly shorter than the shadow's arm swooped dangerously close to his neck, but Leo could sense that for some reason, this living weapon was holding back- waiting for the perfect moment to strike- which was scarier than he thought it would be. Leo had been watching this strange man- he had decided it was a man, there was just this air about male fighters, a sort of cockiness no other fighter he had ever encountered possessed- and knew that he could have ended this fight the moment he landed a mere foot from the teenager, but didn't, and as the fight wore on, Leo's heart sank as he felt he had figured out the reason for this assassin's hesitation.

After some time, when all of the turtles were bloody, bruised, and battered, the man- seemingly without a scratch on him- dragged them over to the edge of the rooftop. Finally in the light of the waxing moon, this once shadowy figure became clearer, solid, as his towering form was revealed to them.

And it was terrifying.

Now, Leo was not a turtle easily frightened, but this man- if you could call him that- rivaled even the Shredder's menacing appearance.

The man, now revealed to them in the light, seemed like something out of a nightmare. It looked to Leo, who was nearly unconscious from the beating he and his brothers had just received, like the assassin would have stood nearly a full head taller than Sensei, had he still been alive. He was wearing a mask with just one eye hole, and his visible eye nearly glowed in the pale moonlight, making it seem to the foggy-minded turtle that this man really was a demon. The orange cloth tails trailing from the back of the killer's mask fluttered in the cold breeze, and when he spoke, it would have sounded comforting if he had not been the one to just hand them their shells.

"So you four are supposed to be the ones who saved the world from those little alien brains? My, my, you are so disappointing in person." When he started speaking, he lightly placed his foot on Leonardo's plastron. With every sultry word spoken, he applied a smidgen more pressure, until the injured turtle felt like his plastron was going to cave in from the force being used. "I don't suppose I've properly introduced myself- my name is Deathstroke, but soon, you shall call me Master, little turtle," this time, he was speaking directly to Leo, whose fears had been confirmed.

"What the shell are you talking about?" Raph growled out from the bottom of the haphazard turtle-pile on the roof's edge. "Leo, who is this joker?"

 _Oh, Raph_ , Leo thought, _I'm sorry to have to put you through what's going to happen next, little brother._

Instead of answering Raphael with words, Leo shook his head and made another series of hand signals. Then, with all the force he had left to give, he grabbed the ankle attached to the foot holding him down and restricting his breathing, and _pushed_. He pushed with everything he had, knowing intuitively that his little brothers' lives most likely depended on him taking this mad man with him over the edge of the building.

This man- Deathstroke, he said his name was- as strong as he seemed to be, stumbled backwards just enough for Leo to get back on his feet and lunge for the mercenary's suit. Leo bunched the front of the uniform in his fists and pulled backwards at the same time he felt his heels touch the lip of the building. Suddenly the wind was rushing through his bandana tails, and the cool air, however numb it was making him, still spit spikes at his exposed skin, but he couldn't shiver. He could hear a muffled cry of both rage and pain when they hit the ground, but all he heard was a dull thud. No crunch of bones breaking on the sidewalk, no trickle of blood on the back of his head, no new wounds besides the ones he had gained during the fight. He could feel he was laying on his front, on something warm, and briefly wondered why he couldn't open his eyes. The last thing Leo felt before the warm, inviting darkness claimed him was a small prick at the back of his neck, and the feeling of warmth flooding his system.

Leo could faintly hear the muffled cries of his brothers from the rooftop 30 stories up, and the last thought to run through his slowing mind was, _Aw, shell._


	2. Waking Up, Briefly

Chapter 2: Waking Up, Briefly

The first thing Leo was aware of upon awakening was that he was somewhere cold. His extremities were already numb, the rest of his body following closely behind. This freezing temperature was not helped in any way by the icy water dumped on him not a moment later.

Teeth chattering, Leo stared at his captor in the dim light of wherever they were, silently cursing him, but at the same time grateful that as far as Leo knew, Deathstroke had not taken his brothers.

"So glad you finally deigned to join me," Deathstroke began, setting the now-empty bucket aside. "I was beginning to think you would die on me, but you're much too stubborn for that, aren't you?" He let out low chuckle worthy of a cheesy 80's horror movie.

Leo would have liked to respond could he have gotten any words through his numb lips and clattering teeth, but seeing as he was starting to go hypothermic- being cold-blooded and all- that was not possible. What he could do was send a glare to the chuckling man that would have made one of their old villains quiver in fear, but this killer was not afraid.

Deathstroke looked down after a few moments of creepily staring at the mutant turtle in front of him, before pulling a small knife from somewhere on his person.

Leo fought the impulse to shudder at the thought of that knife cutting into any part of his body, staring at the sharp object in the slowly advancing man's hand. As the shining metal came closer and closer, Leo tried to shrink back, only to discover that he was chained to a wall he couldn't feel because of the cold.

"Now, don't take this personally, I'm only doing this to get an old friend of mine's attention. Don't worry, you probably won't be awake for most of it," with those last words, Deathstroke made quick work of his arms, strained above his head.

When he was done there, he moved onto Leo's legs. The lower appendages, previously numb, had regained enough feeling in them that the teenage turtle was in agonizing pain for the remainder of the hour-long ordeal. Deathstroke did get one thing right, and that was that Leo passed out when the mercenary started in on the sensitive area between Leo's plastron and carapace. By the end of all of this, Leo was practically bathed in his own blood, which was now dripping into a gory puddle on the grimy floor.

"Hmm," Deathstroke made an approving noise. "He lasted longer than I thought he would." With this last message to the empty air, he turned away, cleaning the blade until it once more glimmered in the fading light of the warehouse-turned-torture-chamber.


	3. Someone Else

Chapter 3: Someone Else

It had been a long time since Nightwing had been in touch with the rest of the former Teen Titans, so it came as a surprise when the beeping of his communicator drew him from his thoughts in his Bludhaven flat. Nightwing, who used to go by Robin when he was a teenager and on the Teen Titans, stood from his seat on his couch where he was enjoying a bowl of cereal and retrieved his noisy communicator before it could wake his sleeping neighbors.

When he flipped the cover of the communication device, though, he saw a face he had not seen in years, and hoped he'd never have to again. There was a beeping light in the top left that showed this was a group call to all the former Titans, and he wondered why Slade, who was rumored to be going by Deathstroke now, was calling a former group of superheroes.

About three seconds after he flipped the cover, Deathstroke started speaking to him and his former teammates. "Ah, the Titans. You never thought you'd see me again, did you? Well, I am indeed alive and kicking, and wish to have a little get-together with my old friends. Which is why I have a friend over, myself." Slade swerved the camera he was holding to point behind him. It was hard to tell what he wanted them to look at because it was so dark, but when his eyes were finally able to make out what was behind the murderer in front of him, he almost dropped the communicator out of shock.

Behind his old arch nemesis was a giant turtle, and from the looks of him, he wasn't doing so good. He was slumped, but his arms were above his head, held there by rusty manacles. At first, Nightwing thought it was Beast Boy, but with further analysis was able to make out a shell and a ragged blue bandana around this mutant's head. He wasn't able to tell if it was alive or not.

"This is Leonardo. He and his three brothers have saved New York and the world more times than I care to count, and his brothers do not know where he is or if he is alive. Don't worry, he is alive- for now. He will not be for much longer unless you come to these coordinates," a set of numbers appeared on the screen, "and the clock is ticking. For every hour that you delay in getting here, every hour, on the hour, I will make one cut on this turtle's body. If you are not here in fifteen hours, I will start breaking bones. As you probably know, I do not care if this turtle lives or dies. See you soon, Titans." With that ominous note, Slade ended the call.

Nightwing immediately got another call, and without hesitation, he answered it. It was from Beast Boy, and this call was also to all of the former Titans.

"Guys, who _was_ that guy Slade was talking about? He doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before!" Beast Boy yelled.

Another familiar voice replied, but her English was much better than the last time he had seen her. "Slade said that this turtle creature and his family have saved the world, and he is a living thing! Surely we must save him, friend Titans!" Ah, Starfire. Always worried for others. How he had missed her and her sweet temperament.

"Of course we gotta help him, Star." A baritone voice this time, belonging to someone who used to help him fix his bike when he would crash it on a mission, one of the only people who he used to feel comfortable talking about his nightmares with. "Right, everybody? We have to help him- especially if all the things Slade said about him and his brothers are true." Cyborg, always willing to help someone in need of it.

At last the voice of his empathetic teammate came over the comm. "I agree with Cyborg and Starfire. He needs help, and we are the only ones who know where he is." Raven might not show it often, but she cares about people a lot more than she lets on.

Sensing it was his turn to speak, Nightwing gave his opinion. "Then if we all agree, it's time to go back to Jump City."


	4. Dealing With It

Chapter 4: Dealing With It

Shock. Staring at the blank concrete miles below us. This can't be happening.

This _cannot_ be happening.

Except it is.

Leo is gone. Again. Why does he always do this to us? To _me_? It's not fair! Leo's my big brother, he shouldn't be taken by every evil thing we meet! He should be telling me not to sleep with my mask on or I'll wake up with a rash-thing because I drool, or helping me beat that boss level that I just can't seem to crack, and it just wasn't _fair_!

If Leo were here right now, he'd ask me if I was gonna do something about it or let life walk all over me. And I'm not a doormat!

Having made up my mind on this whole situation, now it was time to tackle an even bigger problem: Donnie and Raph.

Besides Raph, the one with the biggest temper is Donnie, and he doesn't look like he's doing too good, which can't mean anything good for me, either. One of Raph's famous growls of rage draws my attention to my right. Who knew he could get that red? Is that steam coming out of his ears?

Uh-oh.

I jump to the side just in time for the shuriken Raph throws in rage to only scrape the back of my shell. I love being a turtle. A soft whistling I only heard because I'm an awesome ninja makes me turn to my left.

Looks like I'm about to get an answer to a very important question- "How does Donnie get rid of anger?" The answer comes sooner than expected.

Donnie lunged toward Raph with a feral yell, moving his bo staff so it was parallel to the rooftop. There must have been some sort of secret language they haven't taught me, because Raph just let it happen, only dodging Donnie's attacks. Never attacking. Keeping his sais in a safe position so as not to accidentally injure Donnie more than the fight had. If you call us getting our shells kicked a fight.

When Donnie was finally tired out, Raph helped him up, then came over to me and pulled me off the ground.

"We can't lose another family member." He shook his head sadly. He was right, even though we had spent almost a year without Master Splinter, the wound was still fresh. Not having anything to keep us busy was certainly not helping us any. I think that was one of the reasons Leo had us out here tonight- to get our minds off of Sensei.

It worked.

"We need to go back to the lair, see if we can dig up some information on where that Deathstroke guy might have taken Leo," Donnie interrupted my train of thought.

I nodded, then remembered something very important. "Guys! Hold up." I held out my hand for dramatic effect, "I think I remember Karai telling me a story once of how Shredder used to be good buddies with this creepy eye-patch guy when she was little, and how she used to spy on their meetings. She couldn't remember his name exactly, but she knew that he had this aura that gave her chills. That dude's aura gave me major creeps, dudes." When I finished my retelling of Karai's story- I think I botched it a little- Raph looked at me like he'd never seen me before.

Donnie simply exclaimed, "Mikey, you're a genius!" before taking off in the direction of the Mighty Mutanimals' new place.

"Donnie, wait!" Raph yelled, "Where are you going?" He threw his hands in the air as if the indicate a really big Kraang ship, but then I remembered we kicked their tentacles back to Dimension X, and also that we had a bigger problem to deal with.

Raph took off after Donnie, and being the only turtle left out of the loop I think I just created, I ran off after Raph.

I love when Donnie acts his age and leaves everyone behind him to their confusion.

It's so fun.

 **Alright peeps, here's your disclaimer, I don't own the turtles or any of the characters in this story unless I happen to make an OC out of an innocent bystander. Just gonna warn you, I wrote this at 8 pm when I should've been studying for my Science test, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I have no idea when I'll have the next chapter up, but if you want more of my stories, check 'em out! I'm starting a One-Shot collection for my TMNT fanfics, and I am currently taking requests for that if you wanna PM me or just leave me a review. If you wanna just review my story, I would love that, but no flames please, only constructive criticism. I think I better cut off this AN before it gets too long. :l Until next time!**


End file.
